


Memories

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [13]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short angsty ryomassu based off the time Ryo guested on ippuku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13. I'm actually around half an hour late and I got a little flustered when this fellow came out. Now I'm having 6-nin feels...

Masuda stared in a daze at the back silhouette of the figure changing. He watched as tugged off his t-shirt. He watched as the tanned back muscles rippled while the figure shrugged on a stylish shirt. He watched as the figure looked down and started buttoning his shirt one by one before stringing on a tie.

Masuda felt his eyes warm and his throat choke up as memories swarmed into his mind like an army of zerglings. He remembered how the figure came into practice late and always look tired. He remembered the figure always unable to keep his hands to himself. But above all, he remembered the figure's smile which shined as brightly as the hot golden sun.

Masuda grasped his chest in pain and forcefully suppressed his emotions. Silently, he closed the door and plastering on his best idol smile, he walked back to his own green room. There was still a show to film.


End file.
